


Beronica Video

by BettyCooper14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyCooper14/pseuds/BettyCooper14
Summary: Betty and Veronica are Endgame!





	Beronica Video

Haishsksbsksbdkdbdkdbddkdn


End file.
